DBx: Adler vs Eldio
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! After 3 fights teasing this beforehand, Reality has Happened! Adler, the monster responsible for Ruining Super Mario Bros. Z, takes on Wonderful World's psychotic murderer Eldio. In a Battle for Doujin Glory, which lunatic maniac will come out on top?! Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning Eldio: The Lab found out about a certain AWOL Elektrosoldat unit causing pain, sorrow, and grief towards this world... I was assigned to this post! Not a traitor like you! Heheh! I can't wait to utterly destroy you... Fool. Adler: Why do you feel so confident? You would never survive my wrath anyway! Eldio: Hehehe... You barely know this "Construct" we call Akatsuki. During Perfecti's bout with Sion, an emergency beacon pinged the Lab to send me as I'm just as insane as you. Not even Akatsuki knew about Sion's BULLCRAP! But it's just us now. I don't normally play the good guy, but when someone steals my objectives, and takes all the credit, I wouldn't be the hero either! Adler: Then let's settle this like real killers; WITH BAD BLOOD WILLING OUT!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Eldio managed to start a combo from behind as Adler was unable to block from behind. Eldio twirled his Psycho Edge, a type of Dagger, slash Adler with his nails, kicked him, sent him skyhigh, as he finished the combo with the upper illusion slashes he previously made an entrance with. Adler would've saw it as obvious, if it weren't for that illusion Eldio caused. He shot an Electro-Orb like Attack like Akatsuki Would... Eldio easily passed through, but before he could pull off a combo, Adler struck a thunderbolt that slayed everyone in the facility. Not even Sonic & co. were able to get the Chaos Emeralds in time, and they were ANNIHILATED on a sub-molecular level! It was just Adler and Eldio now in a now VACANT Mushroom Kingdom... Thunder, rain, and cold air, as well as a destroyed, wasteland environment is what's left... Both clashed hits, negating damage. Adler then shot an orb, as Eldio attacked from above Adler. Adler: Hmph... Nezumi (Rat). Is that your only trick in the book? Try this. Adler used his ultimate to summon a giant electric orb rotating around him. Eldio tried to use an explosion via illusion, Adler laughingly blocked the explosion. Adler: HA! You call that a new trick?! ANYONE can do that! Eldio simply smirked like a madman, simply licking the edge of his saber... Adler: Why are you pretending to be a Narcissist?! You better not have some shitty plan or whatever! Eldio: Actually... I don't. See, as we're talking right now, you could've won. But... Adler's orb diminished... Eldio: Even IF I can't see, your orb has now perished... Your last hope as well! Is opposed to... Eldio then charged at Adler as he went so fast, nobody could see the blade for a split second. Adler was on the ground after that, barely alive... Adler: Please... I'm just a mere infantryman! You wouldn't want to kill a grunt! Eldio laughed, knowing that even if he loses, the result is a stalemate anyway. Except... Adler: Yoink! Adler had a Suicide thought that he will sac his life to kill Eldio. It fucking worked. ONE WEEK LATER Fuga, another member of the Laboratory not belonging in any nation, recently read a paper of both Eldio, and another's deaths. Disgusted that Eldio lost for the most part, Fuga crumpled up her newspaper, and threw it in the trash... Only to hear a Whinnying of a horse. And what looked like an Outlaw riding it. It was the infamous Hol Horse; Hired by DIO to track down, and kill the Stardust Crusaders. And Fuga was getting in the way of that. Hol Horse: So, what decoy for Team Joestar have you played the role of anyway? Fuga: Never even knew they existed. Hol Horse: Don't play girly goody two shoes with me, Assassin! OR... Hol Horse then summoned his Stand, The Emperor, pointing it at Fuga as she pulled out her Handguns. But the battle will have to wait... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: I'M EXCITED FOR FUGA VS HOL HORSE, ARE YOOOOU?!?! THIS DBx... IS A TIE. Adler is from AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF, owned by SUBTLE STYLE. Eldio is from Wonderful World, owned by Ainefill. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Doujin Themed DBX Fights Category:Complete Monster Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts